


Unexpected Romance

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blame the Doomcio Server, Body Worship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, sensual foreplay, thanks doomcio discord server, when your shitty job lands you a great date, working two jobs sucks especially when one doesn't pay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: You absolutely hate your intern job. But you didn't hate it as much once it introduced you to Akande Ogundimu.





	Unexpected Romance

When you first laid eyes on him, he wasn't someone you thought you'd take home to your parents. In fact, you never even thought for a moment, that anything would go on between you two. At the time you were an intern with a company you couldn't give two shits about. He intimidated you, not because he ever spoke to you, no, you were never close enough for him to pay any mind to you. Especially because there was no position of power for you, or so your boss keeps telling you as he paid you with nothing but “experience”. 

He came in more often than you remembered. You avoided it mostly because your boss was also in the same room, so you were constantly busying yourself with the next task, whether it was given to you or not. Your coworkers noticed something, but you were far too busy to pay any real attention to anything aside from the clock when it stroke 4pm, the normal time for you to run off to your tiny room.

You didn't like the room, but it was yours, that you paid for with the money you earned from your second job. There was nothing better than coming home, passing your roommates, and flopping on your bed. Resting, waiting for either your stomach to give you that sign that you should probably make dinner, or for the delicious smell of your roommate, once again, cooking way too much food. You liked those days the most, she was always so friendly, you tried giving her some grocery money for using her food to make you dinner, but she refused... so you instead just bought the same food she did... so she'd use yours instead. This was the only time you found peace, you'd close your eyes and curl up in your bed, knowing that instead of working with that shitty boss, you'd be a barista at your second job...

You mindlessly did that one too, after all, you were just serving coffee to shitty people. Hipsters, gangsters, business workers all gathered here, and you smiled and served all of them equally. You worked harder at this job because it actually paid you, and because you worked there long enough, it paid well enough. But you didn't want to stay there forever, you were an intern for a reason... to eventually get out of the coffee shop and work somewhere... where physical people didn't bother you for things. Coworkers and customers were different, you could deal with your coworkers and their bullshit... but the customers... they were different. 

You looked up to take the next order, and there he was. That same man that had been with your boss all week, your intern job was close, you knew that much... but you had no idea that this man even existed until last Monday. His voice, was as deep as velvet, and you couldn't quite get it off of your mind, it was quiet enough that you managed to make his drink as well as accept the money for said drink order. You, of course, thought there would be no way he'd recognize you, and like hell would you admit you wanted to start up a conversation. But your friends looks told you that you definitely should have. You studied his movements as he left the store, he towered over you, your head barely coming to his chest. 

The Starbucks uniform melted off your body as you dreaded wearing it the next day. You did not have a day off and boy, did you ever crave it badly. Your roommate tells you constantly that you should take a break, not like the intern job was paying you anything. But you wanted the hours, you needed to finish the internship, and getting the hours was the quickest way to accomplish it. The quicker you did it, the quicker you'd be finished with that boss, and you would also be finished with the popular drink chain. 

Sunday slipped through your fingers and Monday was terrible. You had lost more weight somehow, so your nice suit was beginning not to fit you properly, your alarm clock did not go off, and to top it off? It was raining heavily. Luckily for you, the rain did not really start pouring until you were in the office. The umbrella broke as you tried frantically closing it... so for once you dreaded your walk home.

He caught you off guard again. This time you were sure it was your fault, or something you personally did, because there was no way your desk was anywhere near where he should be. You smiled at first because if you didn't, your boss might hang you by your feet. When he handed you a coffee, the blood rushing to your face definitely felt like you were being hung by your feet... his chuckle was low, he could see right through you and your intimidation.

After you thought the man had left, you immediately asked your boss a few things:  
One; was it okay to accept drinks from this man and Two; who the fuck was this man and why was he seen with said boss. You played it up as if you were interested in the company you worked for. You found out the man was trying to buy the company, and your boss absolutely hated it. Your boss hating something made you absolutely, blindly love the idea, you immediately paid far more attention to the man who showed up at 8am on the dot every morning. A half hour after you yourself did, you paid less and less attention to the job and more to the tall, dark skinned man who spent more time with your boss. 

It was only then, that you decided to do some decent research into your own company. Why would such a powerful looking man, want this shitty company. It turns out, you should hate your boss far more than you gave yourself credit for... which was of course what you started doing. He was shady, slimy, and was known for dealing with a lot of needs terribly, from underpaying staff, to getting pretty young girls to “help him”. You were very grateful for your sex, but also felt awful for the unsuspecting women in office. This man that constantly came in and out, he may be your key to finally actually getting paid for the work you do. You remembered his drink as he began to recognize your face from the Saturday afternoons.

One Monday, you arrived at work with a few drinks, to mask it and make it seem like you weren't trying to gather the courage to get his attention, to strike up a conversation. You did this, unknowingly, in front of your boss. You handed him his beverage only after handing your friends theirs. He was very hard to talk to, especially when all he wanted to do, was to get your boss to budge on this damn deal... but you did find out his name through a card you had managed to get. 

Akande Ogundimu. What a name. The oddness of it made you remember it. You thought butchering the name would not be in your taste, so naturally you looked up how to pronounce it. Hey, this could look good in front of your boss, and if it didn't, you hated him anyways. 

That Tuesday, you approached him, his name on the coffee this time. The look he gave you for pronouncing his name, you nervously laughed, not knowing whether to be relieved or terrified by it. You found out through him, and bothering him with questions, that his family business was growing, and finding business partners was the smart move to make, this was the first company his eyes had sights on. Not that he'd tell you, an intern, why of course. At least, that's why you thought he kept the information from you. 

Wednesday he wasn't there. Didn't show up. But your boss thanked you (holy shit he never does this) for distracting the tall intimidating man. He teased you about chasing the bigger man away from the office. You bit your tongue... but you had ammo, you wanted to use how he treats women on him... because this guy was awful, and now you were seeing it in person for the first time when a new intern arrived. She was pretty, slender, and gullible. The poor thing. 

You showed her the information hoping she'd leave, but she was stubborn, stood her ground. She had the same goals that you did, and was determined to not let her sex determine what kind of work she could get. “Someday I will be above him, and he'll have to look up to me.” She would say. 

You got off work later that evening. Much later than usual, the asshole kept you late for some reason. Going to your coffee shop on the way, you hoped no one would try anything. After all, you were in a bigger city, you didn't like being out this late, you were a smaller man, who knows what would come of that. Getting a tap on the shoulder, you whip around. It was the man you had been subconsciously thinking about all day, your heart jumped and needless to say, you weren't your usual self. You were definitely just ready to go home, but you also wanted to talk to this man a lot more. Buying your drink for you, as a thank you for buying his, you sat down at a table, ignoring your best friend eyeing the two of you like an ice cream truck in a park full of little kids. 

You talked about everything, despite everything being different externally and financially, you both were quite similar in the smallest things. That night he drove you home, you didn't know what to think of it other than possibly making a friend out of the guy your boss hated. Your shitty boss. The boss that you couldn't care less if he died the next day, that boss. Your roommate calls it a date, your Starbucks bestie also called it a date. You blushed furiously at their accusations. Like, you knew you liked men and women, you liked both for as long as you could remember, but this man... you had no idea where his interests lay, and especially with someone who wasn't as financially off as he was. You stood no chance with someone like that, and you damn well knew that...

You looked at the rain pounding at your window on Friday. Hating your every existence. You forgot to get an umbrella and you knew you would be soaked regardless. Heavily sighing, you put a change of clothes and a hair dryer in your bag. You'd change when you got to work, fuck it, fuck the rain. 

The car outside was one you recognized, but not enough to think anything other than that it was probably one you had seen somewhere in the deeper parts of the city. Until you saw the man inside... your heart jumped out of your throat and onto the passenger window as he motioned for you to get in. Yep, Akande was indeed driving you to your workplace. You would be there far too early, so you had time for coffee, he took you to his favourite place instead of the Starbucks for once. You quickly discovered why it was his favourite as it quickly became yours. Their drinks were absolutely delicious, but where their frappes better than your favourite matcha one that Starbucks got you hooked on? Only time would tell. 

Arriving to work, you both showed up at the same time. You went to change because obviously you were still in some very casual clothes. You were grateful for your belt, because it seems like your pants weren't getting any tighter. Your boss raised an eyebrow as you shrugged. He got you out of the rain and you'd be damned if your shitty boss decided to question it. 

That day, after work, the weather was still awful, as you heavily sighed as you almost went to change your clothes, Akande stopped you. Laughing that you hadn't noticed he had been there. You thanked him profusely for being so generous to you, and he thanked you for actually taking the time to not completely butcher his name. Okay, you were relieved you had to admit, his name was not only unusual, but the stress was in an usual spot for you. So remembering it was it's own kind of hell that you dragged yourself through. 

He had also invited you to join him for dinner. Well, he didn't call it dinner. 

He called it... a date. You of course said yes, your heart fluttering after a man you had no idea had this kind of interest for... an intern. A barista. Another man. You decided that even if it was a dream, that you would just ride it until you woke up, make the most of it. You wanted to at least get out of your work clothes into something... better for the date. He decided to drop you off and give you two hours to get ready. 

So 6pm was the date time. You hadn't dated anyone since graduating college, you had no physical time. Your roommate was gloating, you had told her everything and she teased you, telling you that she definitely thought you would not make it home that night. You scolded her for the idea, but you also knew that you had Saturday off... your Starbucks boss gave you the day off because unlike the shitty boss you interned for, this boss actually appreciated your work, and wanted you to be a healthy human. 

You showered, you got everything in order, your hair did its own thing and you decided it would do. His car pulled up, the rain would not let up, so you were extremely grateful today... tonight, was turning out like it was. 

The dinner. Was unlike anything you had ever had... well the food was okay, but the conversation was what drew you in. He was extremely intelligent, and the intelligence drew you closer, wanting to know more. But he asked you questions too, which completely threw you off. You two talked for what seemed like hours, about everything. When it was time to go home, you really didn't want to, but you also didn't really want to fuck on the first date. Turns out, neither did he, but it didn't mean he wouldn't indulge you in the most sensual kiss you had ever experienced. 

When his lips met yours, your whole body felt warm. He was a fireplace on Christmas morning and you were the child sitting in front of it, feeling the warmth fill your body. You definitely did not expect this, but you wanted more. Explaining how difficult it was for you to leave the car if he kept it up, he chuckled as he indulged you with the thought of another date. You of course were floating up those stairs... there was no way you could hide how good that simple lip press made you feel.

The next couple dates were more or less the same. Nothing sexual, it was a pace you were more than happy and comfortable with. 

“He's actually courting you. What is this, the 1960's?” Your Starbucks bestie teased as you floated across the sale's floor. Your face glowed, someone was finally doing things slowly, the way you thought they should be, in the days of hook ups and fooling around, someone came to you, slow and sweet, and you would savor every single moment. Those kisses goodnight, were more than anyone else could tell you they were. 

You had been dating for two months when you had booked the whole weekend off. Well, more like you switched so you could work on the weekdays, and have a full day to recover from the date. Maybe if you had a day to gloat it wouldn't be so impossible to hide the excitement. 

But he had told you, he wanted you for the weekend. You had no idea what you where expecting. You packed your bag as he pulled up on Friday evening. Your roommate jokingly threw condoms and lube at you. Extra large condoms, because she thought she was being funny. You heavily sighed and made your way to see Akande. 

He took you home. To his home. And ho boy was that a site to be seen. The view of the stars was something else, you couldn't look away... until lips pressed against your neck, you bit back a noise deep in your throat. Hearing him chuckle in your ear, he could see right through you. “Tell me if you are uncomfortable...” he said in a low, husky voice that had you melting in his embrace. Whatever he did to you, he was doing it well and when he turned you around to face him, you could see it. You hadn't gotten laid in years, but you knew when you saw the bedroom look in his eyes what it meant. You were hard, and far more than you had previously realized until he kissed you again, a deep, sensual kiss. His hands caressing your back... you wanted this, your body was screaming for it, and you had made all the preparations necessary so this wouldn't be as awful as it might have been. 

Slowly leading you to his bedroom, you two paid no attention to the surrounding area as he undressed you with his eyes, then physically did so with his hands. Marking your collarbone, your hands fumbled at his shirt, it looked amazing on him... but you also thought it would look amazing on the floor, off of his body. 

You stopped him. But only so you could ask him a simple question. Something you have secretly always wanted to try, but never got the courage to try it on anyone. He seemed like not only the perfect person to try with, but his body... was absolutely incredible, and you felt like he should know what you thought of it, in a way words just... could not possible express. 

He raised an eyebrow, until you started kissing his arms, gingerly, like the strong man was made of glass. It was your turn to guide him to the bed, you had talked to your roommate about the idea, but how you never thought you'd find a way to follow through with such an idea. But here you were, sitting on his lap, kissing his every muscle on one arm, moving up from his hands to his forearms, all the way to his collarbone, where you made marks of your own. His chest was warm on your mouth, your hands felt like they were on fire, your loins definitely were on fire... but you focused on his body. The way his fingers trailed along your back as you made the softest touches down his chest, taking his other hand. The way you worshipped this man's body... it made you blush a deep red when Akande pointed it out in a breathless tone. 

You had him on his back as your lips trailed down his chest, deep moans filling the room as your tongue teased the sensitive buds on his chest, watching goosebumps make their way along his chest as you made the downwards decent. Taking your sweet time, savoring every inch of his skin, the shape of him was something you admired, and wanted him to know that. He chuckled slightly when your lips met his stomach, and you definitely loved his laugh, you may have spent a bit more time on his stomach just to hear one more escape those beautiful lips of his. 

For now, you would taunt, kissing very close to the clothed cock, but not freeing it yet. You still wanted to kiss those thighs, he sat up, watching you fully entrance yourself, completely becoming lost in your work. You weren't very far into kissing and lightly brushing your finger tips along his thighs when he pulled you back for another kiss. Oh my... this kiss was unlike the others before it. It was hungry, bruising, and delicious as his tongue made it's way inside, giving you a taste of him. You fully moaned into this kiss feeling his hungry pour onto your body. 

You wanted to do more to him... so much more to this beautiful man before you. But he had other things in mind, and how he could be so selfless when the person before him wanted nothing more than to please him? You just couldn't understand, no matter how hard you tried. Those warm lips slowly making their way down as his hands peeled your pants off you, taking your underwear with them, freeing your erection from its prison. 

Now this warm sensation... most people decided that they wanted your attention, but never returned it because they knew you were a people pleaser. But Akande was different, he wanted his sexual partner to be completely satisfied, and also a complete mess as your cock was fully in his mouth, he toyed with your balls as you moaned breathlessly.

He gave you no warning at all as the first finger made it's way inside you. It felt so good, you wanted to hear him moan, but instead, you were breathlessly trying to keep it together as he slowly pulled you apart, piece by piece. Rubbing that sweet spot, you were a mess in front of him, his lips made contact with yours again without you realizing he had changed positions. 

“You look good like this...” He teased as your back arched. That warmth you felt only grew as he focused all his attention on your tiny body... and compared to his large hands, you were very small. You welcomed the second and third finger fill you. Holding back until this point, Akande could tell... “Let go... you will feel much better once you do...” And you complied. Moans filling the room, no longer caring about holding back. 

And just like that... it was over. You had no idea what to think or what to do... until you opened your eyes. His body was between your thighs, your legs resting on his hips as he grabbed the lube, making sure to wear protection (oh thank heavens, you didn't want to have to try asking him when you could barely talk). Those piercing eyes were on you, as your eyes were on him. Three fingers had not prepared you for what was trying to intrude next... when hands instinctively tried to fly to your mouth, he shook his head. “Let it out...” He cooed, biting his lip as you took a deep breath. 

As his head went in, his name flew from your lips. There was no way this wasn't going to hurt at first... but the seemingly large, brute of a man, was careful in how he treated you. He knew your body needed to get used to what was currently stretching you wide open. Slowly making his way inside you, a low moan escaped low in his throat and you... you melted. The people pleaser in you wanted the room to fill with the noises he would make... you wanted Akande to feel good. The fact that you were the source of those moans... made the pleasure that much sweeter. Once he was fully in... well... as far as he could go in, he pulled you in for another kiss, his hands were on you, caressing you and you loved every bit of it. The taste of him lingered on your tongue from the previous kiss and you welcomed his moans to vibrate through you as he had slowly pulled away... just to push back in. 

Gaining some rhythm, his dick made contact with that spot... you were quickly seeing stars. You couldn't do anything but enjoy his large hands on your hips, he definitely wasn't being quiet, grunts and moans that alone could make you explode. How you were lasting as long as you were as as amazing to you as it was to him as you melted in his mattress. When you, without thinking, asked for him to go harder... he complied with the request, turning you into a rag doll as you became insanely drunk from the pleasure. You milked his cock as you tightened your muscles around him, hearing your name escape his lips along with a string of curse words. 

Toes curling, you knew you were close as your legs began to shake, pulling him close, you drew him in for another kiss, digging your nails into his backside as you both moaned into the passionate filled kiss. Despite the condom, you could feel a slight warmth inside you as he came... his hands moved, milking you until your orgasm soon followed. Kissing you again, you knew you were going to be sore in the morning, and thanked your past self for booking the full weekend off instead of just Saturday. Akande would thank you too you were sure. 

You woke up before you realized you had passed out in his bed. You were clean of any signs of sex that clearly happened the night before, but the warmth coming from in front of you made you open your eyes to find a mountain of a man, arms wrapped around you. The smile that formed at the realization... you knew it would take you awhile, with a lot of convincing, to get you out of the bed that belonged to Akande.


End file.
